


When she Loved him

by Nears_my_boytoy



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Other, so feelsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nears_my_boytoy/pseuds/Nears_my_boytoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based from the song "When She Loved Me" by Sarah Mclachlan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When she Loved him

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a terrible person. Everytime I listen to this song (which I do often), I think of Kagari and his momma, so I finally wrote something for it. I'm crying writing this. Maaaan. If you've not heard this song I reccomend you listen to it. It's from Toy Story 2! And this is also me elaborating on a headcannon that Kagari's mother was not a very good mother. Has to do with alcohol and drug abuse, if anyone was wondering.

 

_**When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful.** _

_**Every hour we spent together lives within my heart.** _

 

Evenings spent reading fairytales, poems, drawing. 

"Look mom! I drew our family."

The young child was always fond of drawing. A little artist in the making, his mother always thought.

Every moment together was treasured.

 

_**And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears.** _

 

"What's wrong ma?"

The child always had a habit of waking up during his mother's breakdowns. Maybe it would have been different, had she not cried so loudly.

"I'm fine Shuu, go back to sleep dear." 

The toddler would shake his head, drawing nearer.

"I hate when you cry without me." He'd always say.

He used to love hugs.

 

_**And when she was happy, so was I.** _

 

Though the child was rarely grumpy, he had some days. Some bad mornings where he remembered the night before.

His mother was often happy in the mornings. And when she smiled,

He had to smile back.

 

_**When she loved me...** _

 

Even though she yelled and screamed.

She still loved him.

 

_**Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all.** _

_**Just she and I together, like it was meant to be.** _

 

Somtimes, when the sun was bright and the house was quiet,

Shusei thought about another family.

And found this was the only one in which he could belong.

 

_**And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her.** _

 

"Where's dad?" 

She wished the question needn't be asked so often.

"He's out again."

The child was entertained those nights hugging his mother,

as if she would likely disappear. 

 

_**And I knew that she loved me...** _

 

She said things sometimes that she didn't mean.

She was just acting silly.

She still loved him.

 

_**So the years went by, I stayed the same.** _

_**And she began to drift away, I was left alone.** _

 

He didn'tunderstand where she'd gone.

Why she left him alone.

With a father that blamed him for her departure.

 

_**Still I waited for the day when she'd say "I will always love you."** _

 

It had been years since either of them had last said it. 

Would anyone love him?

 

_**Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way.** _

 

The white walls, solitude. 

It was quiet, something he used to take relief in, now he dreaded.

If she was alive, would she hate him?

 

_**She smiled at me and held me just like she used to do. Like she loved me. When she loved me...** _

 

He had many dreams about her.

Where she loved him, held him.

It was all a dream.

Reality was a cold douse of therapy. 

 

_**When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful.** _

 

He found nothing was as bright as he'd seen it before. 

He only saw one color.

He wanted to be dead.

 

_****Every hour we spent together lives within my heart.** ** _

 

This was what became of a child who waited for relief.

The mother that never came back.

The father that never cared.

His hue grew worse.

The good times nothing but memories.

 

 

_**When she loved me...** _

 

He cried to her.

He was gased every time.

And he wondered.

What was love?

He'd never had it.

 

 

 


End file.
